


Crush

by Alecair



Series: Punk! Prompto college style [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also a dork, College AU, F/M, First Loves, Hair Pulling, Prompto is a fucking switch, dirty talking, partial smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecair/pseuds/Alecair
Summary: Reader and Prompto share a same class. Both have feelings for the other but only find out after he invites her to his dorm for DnD.





	Crush

The bell rings and the last class of the day is over. Prompto, a blond haired male who was in your physics class, stand off to the side goofing off with his group of friends. He holds his pointer finger under his nose like he’s about to swipe it across, but he holds it there. “Hey Noct, I’m Moustachio.” he laughs and the bigger of his friends pulls his grey beanie over his eyes. Prompto catches you staring and blushes out of embarrassment. He holds his hand up and gives a small wave and smile before turning his attention back to his friends.

 

You walk away quickly, wondering why you just stood there and stared. Your bag is slung over your shoulder and you head to the library to do your homework. Sighing, you set your bag onto the table, sit and take out your book. “This isn’t going to do itself…” you lament, taking out your notebook and pencil bag.  _ Tap.tap.tap.  _ Your pen is repeatedly touching the paper on and off. You can’t seem to take your mind off of the blushing Prompto. “Homework before boys…” you whisper to yourself. “Focus.” You stare at your textbook angrily and point at it like it’s wronged you.

 

“I don’t think that’s going to help you get your homework done” a familiar laugh comes from behind you. It’s the source of your problem and you inwardly groan, not quite ready to see the person who floods your thoughts. He takes a seat next to you and looks at your textbook. “I think I can help you with that.” he pauses and fidgets with one of the silver rings on his fingers. “If you’d like, that is.” he slowly exhales and rubs the back of his neck.

 

“Um…” you start and he looks crestfallen. “Sure. Please do. I’m not understanding a lick of this.” you sigh. You swear that you see him punch the air happily and you gulp. How is it possible for him to be more adorable than he already is.

 

He scoots closer and rests an elbow on the table. “So what is it that you’re having a problem with?” he questions as he lays his head on his knuckles, keeping his head from hitting wood.

 

“Uh, this right here.” you point to a specific spot in the book and there’s a twinkle in his eye, like he’s excited, like he knows all about it and he’s excited to share with you, to teach you.

 

“Okay, I gotcha.” he says, flicking his earlobe with his index finger. His small silver gauge glistens in the light and he starts to explain things to you, his teeth clinking against the silver horseshoe in his lip every once in awhile, while he spoke. Soon enough, you’ve breezed through it and you’re wondering why you didn’t ask for help sooner. So much of the frustration from previous assignments could have been avoided.

 

“So…” you start. “What are you doing here anyway? I mean, not like I’m saying you can’t come in here. It’s not like I own it-” he cuts off your rambling with a small nervous laugh.

 

“Oh um…” he fidgets with the industrial bar in his ear nervously. “I was going...um...The guys and I are having a game night tonight..and I was um...wondering if you’d like to come. I mean, we’re starting a new D&D campaign and uh…” he starts to bounce his knee up and down. “I was wondering if...you know…”

“I can watch…?” you suggest.

 

“Uh yeah…! It’s not much to watch, aside from us making idiots of ourselves, but, would you like to?” he blows out a big puff of air, his knee is bouncing faster now.

 

“Yeah, sure” you respond, trying to keep it cool.

 

“Sweet!” he exclaims rather loudly, earning a shush from the librarian. “Sorry.” he apologizes sheepishly. Prompto practically jumps up. “Alright...it’s a date!” he says before starting to walk off. He slaps his forehead and turns to you. “Oh um, we should probably exchange numbers.”

 

You’re already scrawling your number on a piece of paper and handing it to him. “You can just text me with your name attached.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, that works!” he says taking the piece of paper and he waves. There’s a bounce in his step as he turns and walks away. You could swear you heard him whistling as he left the room.

 

_ It starts in like 2 hours. Come to dorm # XX around then. :) - Prompto _

 

You look to your phone and smile to yourself. It takes you a moment but you realize what he said before he left.  _ Alright... It’s a date!  _ “A date?!”  _ with three other guys?  _ Do you even have anything to wear?! You stuff your books in your bag and rush off. You practically barge into your dorm and throw your things onto your bed. “Fuck!” you swear and throw open your closet. It takes a bit of tearing through your closet but you find something, a pair of denim shorts and a short black crew-neck tee. You throw it on and look through your makeup, settling on some eyeliner, mascara, and a simple red lip.

 

_ I’m on my way. _ You message him after looking at the time.You shove your feet in your favorite pair of shoes and leave.  _ Okay, you can do this y/n. You got this.  _ You hesitantly reach out and knock on the door.

 

“Coming!” you hear from the other side of the door. The door opens and you’re greeted by Prompto. “Hell-” he stops and looks you over, red in the face “Come on in” he says after he clears his throat. Prompto steps to the side to let you in and closes the door behind you. “Okay so, the guy with the specs is Ignis, the one with the ponytail is Gladio, and the one about to fall because HE’S LEANING TOO FAR BACK IN THE CHAIR” he says loudly to get his attention. “Is Noctis” he offers you a seat. “Coke?”

 

You nod and smile, settling into the chair as he runs to the fridge to grab you the beverage. You take the beverage from his hand and he takes the spot next to you, fidgeting with his rings again. You look at the table and notice die and papers neatly placed. 

 

“Alright so, You’ve all got your die and character sheets?” Ignis asks. Everyone nods before going over their character sheets and Ignis starts building up the setting and the story. It takes a while for them to do anything but when they do, they’re full of smiles and it seems Prompto is having a great time. He rolls dice and as if something great happens with that dice roll, his face immediately lights up. Prompto grabs you by the face and kisses you hard on the lips. Your eyes are wide as saucers as he pulls away and goes back to the game Time passes by in a blur, you’re in a daze, touching your fingers to your lips.

 

“Alright. We’re going to stop here.” Ignis says and they all start putting their things away.

 

“Thanks for coming guys, see ya later” he says waving the others off.

 

“Im heading out to Luna’s for a bit” Noctis comments and leaves with the others.

 

You’re about to leave when Prompto stops you. “Hey...Can we talk for a sec?” you nod and watch as he closes the door. “So um…” he scratches the back of his neck before he speaks. “Look, I’m just-” he gets frustrated with himself and for the second time that night, he kisses you, cupping your face in his hands. He’s shaking as he pulls back and he’s the most vulnerable you’ve ever seen him. He’s red and he’s playing with his ring, looking down at the floor and back up at you. “I like you…”he says breathlessly.

 

“You don’t have to ans-” he’s cut off by you kissing him, wrapping your arms around his neck and reaching up to slide his beanie off his head. His eyes widen half a second before he eases into the kiss. Prompto is barely touching your waist, the kiss chaste and starting to heat up. He’s pushing you back into the door and you gasp. His tongue slides in and you latch a leg around his hip, depending on him to keep you balanced. He grabs your other leg and wraps it around him.

 

He pulls away a moment to breathe, his blue eyes glazing over with lust He’s back on you in a matter of seconds, slowly rocking his hips into yours. You grip the hem of his white tee and carefully lift it off of him, only separating to take the other’s shirt off. His hands run up your bare sides, lipstick smearing onto his lips. With your hands cupping his face and his hands tightly gripping your legs to hold you up, he moves away from the  door and to his bed where he bends down and sets you on your back, legs still locked around him.

 

“You’re okay with this…?” he asks cautiously, not wanting to force you into anything.

 

“God yes.” you breathe.

 

Prompto backs up and unbuttons your shorts, slowly shimmying them down your leg. He throws them to the side and stops, biting at his lower lip. Your bra and underwear have lace and bows on them, like you were a gift only for him. “Oh hell.” he swallows a lump that’s formed in his throat and dips in toward your neck, biting down and suckling at the skin while he reaches back and unhooks your bra.He rocks his hips into yours, throwing your bra to the side and he trails kisses down your front and down to the hem of your underwear. Smirking, he takes the hem between his teeth and pulls them down, hands at your legs. He pulls them off the rest of the way with his hand and tosses them.

 

You look down at him and he’s hiking your legs over his shoulders. “God, you’re perfect.” he licks his lips and attacks your clit, your hands immediately flying to his head. He licks and sucks at you, nipping occasionally. He’s unzipping himself and shoving his pants and boxers down at the same time. He hurriedly kicks them off and runs his tongue up your folds before inserting his tongue.

 

You’re pressing his head into you and arch your back off of the bed. It’s like you’re on cloud nine and you don’t come down from the high until he’s got you cumming onto his mouth. He keeps on you until you’re cumming again from the stimulation and pulls back. Your essence glistening on his face, he kisses you. “You taste so delicious. Don’t you think?” he’s smirking and licking his lips  

 

“Would you be a sweetheart and suck my cock?” he whispers in your ear and you slowly push yourself up onto your elbows and he pushes away from you. Prompto moves around you and crawls onto the bed, laying back onto his pillow. You don’t know where this comes from, but at the same time, you really don’t care. You turn over and crawl over to him, ducking your head between his legs, You take his cock in your hands and stroke him a couple times before touching your lips around the head. You’re bobbing your head along his cock and he grips your hair, pulling it and guiding you further down his shaft. “Yeah...Just like that” he bites a moan back “right… there. Fuck...so good” he gasps. Your mouth feels like heaven. You suck in your cheeks and drag your tongue along him.

 

He pulls you off and catches his breath. “Turn around and get on all fours.” his throat is dry. Prompto gets onto his knees and inches closer to you, your compliance, turning him on. His hands make contact with your ass and he cups it with his hands. “Your ass is so beautiful, much like the rest of you” he croons. He runs his fingers through your hair, contemplatively, gripping it tightly and pulling it to make sure it won’t slip his grip. He’s smirking and he takes the flesh from the nape of your neck between his teeth, he suckles on the skin and bites. :How hard do you want it? How bad?” he’s teasing your folds with his cock, wanting to hear you beg. He’s no idea what’s come over him but he goes with it.

 

You whine. “I don’t quite hear you. What did you say?” his breath is hot against your ear. He presses in slightly and pulls away when you try to push your hips onto him. “Ah ah ah…” he licks his lips. Prompto is loving the way you squirm under him. “You have to say it.”

“Prompto...please,” you beg. “Give it to me hard.” you’re breathless. “I want you so bad.”

 

“That wasn’t so bad now was it?” he asks sultrily before he slams his hips into yours. Your vision goes white and he pulls out slowly before slamming back in. He pulls your hair and presses your body into the mattress, angling you so he can hit the spot that’ll make you scream. He puts a hand on your hip and drags out slowly, ready to hit it consistently, ready to hear your voice constantly cry out his name.

 

You cry out in delight as he rocks himself into you. He wants to hear more. “What’s my name?” his voice is filled with desire.

 

“Prom-” you’re interrupted by a hard thrust.

 

“I’m sorry, what was that? Can you say it again? I couldn’t quite hear you. What’s my name?” he asks. “You’re going to have to be loud.” he thrusts harder.

 

“FUCK! PROMPTO!” you cry.

 

“Pretty sure, my name isn’t Fuck Prompto” he quickens his pace and lets out a small groan, still pounding into you hard. “You got it half right, so I’ll let you try again. What is it?” he grunts and leans over to bite the back of your neck.

 

“P-PROMPTO AGRENTUM! FUCK!” he seems pleased with this and proceeds to make you cry his name again and again. “You take my cock so well…” he compliments. Hearing you cry his name has been a dream of his since he first realized he was in love with you.

 

You squeeze down on him and he feels himself nearing an end. His hips move erratically into you and he’s pulling your hair again. He starts to get loud and he lets go of your hair to grab your hips with both hands, each other’s names are spilling out of the others mouth. Soon, he’s climaxing, panting and riding it out, Prompto pulls out and flops himself onto his back breathing heavily. He feels you crawling up to him and laying next to him.

 

“Prompto…”you say as you finger his lip ring. “What was that?” you ask curiously. 

 

“I don’t know” his face contorts. “It’s like a switch flipped in my brain when I saw your underwear.” he’s red. 

 

“Well I wear it a lot because I find it comfortable.”

 

“I always thought lace was supposed to be itchy.” he says aloud. “Hey” he says turning over. “I know its a bit late to be asking this considering” he goes red. “How far we went and all… but will you go out with me?”

 

You lace your fingers with his and kiss his hand. “uh, yeah.” you chuckle and pull blankets over the two of you, cuddling into him as you let go of his hand.


End file.
